This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Center for Fetal Monkey Gene Transfer conducts research on crucial questions in gene delivery in nonhuman primates and provides services to NHLBI-funded investigators. The Gene Therapy Center also provides training to investigators and their students, fellows, and staff, and develops new techniques and methodologies each year that are shared with the greater research community.